crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon the Despoiler
Abaddon the Despoiler, once named Ezekyle Abaddon, is the Warmaster of Chaos and the greatest Champion of Chaos Undivided in the galaxy. He is the commander of the Black Legion of Chaos Space Marines. He is rumoured to be the clone-progeny of the Warmaster Horus, the greatest Traitor in Imperial history, and at one time his most favoured son amongst the Space Marines of the Sons of Horus Legion. He is now infamous for leading Black Crusades, the terrible military campaigns during which the normally fractious Forces of Chaos unite under his leadership and launch a massive attack against the Imperium from within the Eye of Terror. 'Biography' 'Pre-Horus Heresy' Ezekyle Abaddon was the First Captain, leader of the First Company of the Luna Wolves. He looked upon the Legion's Primarch Horus as a leader and a father, eventually revering him as a god and holding him above even the Emperor. Not only was he First Captain of his legion, whose exploits were known throughout the Imperium, he was also part of the Mournvial, a group of four captains who acted as counsellors to the Warmaster, and indeed had been in the group since its inception. He took his position extremely seriously, but did enjoy sharing his sense of humour with his Mournival brothers. Abaddon eventually grew frustrated and angry at the Emperor's supposed 'abandonment' of the Space Marine Legions, feelings which swelled to the surface when Horus lay near to death on the planet Davin. A member of the warrior-lodge within the Sons of Horus, he went along with another Space Marine from the Word Bearer Legion named Erebus' plan to take the Warmaster to the Serpant Lodge for healing. In this way was Abaddon's road to damnation begun. 'The Horus Heresy' After Horus' recovery, Abaddon grew ever more protective of his Primarch and his Legion's reputation, to the point where he saw remembrancers criticism and Imperial investigation into Legion activities as threats and insults that could not be borne. He therefore sanctioned the murder of a man named ignace Karkasy and the blaming of Legion-caused civilian casualties upon the Lunar Wolves Tenth Company Captain Garviel Loken. This course of action was frustrated by the refusal of Tarik Torgaddon, Second Company Captain and fellow member of the Mournival, to accede to the plan, and the Mournival brotherhood was effectively broken as a result. Abaddon's thinking would prove to be in tune with that of his commander, who would eventually order not only the death of Karkasy but also that of Loken. Seemingly destined to be in lockstep with the Warmaster, when Horus came to the warrior-lodge of his Legion to sway them into following him onto what would prove to be the path of heresy, Abaddon was amongst the first to swear his unquestioning loyalty. By the last battle of the Horus Heresy, Horus was slain and the Emperor mortally wounded at the end of the Horus Heresy, Abaddon tore the Lightning Claw (the "Talon of Horus") from Horus' corpse and retreated with the Traitor Legions to the Eye of Terror. 'Post-Horus Heresy' Now the unquestioned leader of the Sons of Horus, Abaddon eventually renamed them the Black Legion to expunge the name of Horus, who failed in his attempt to take over the Imperium. He eventually returned at the head of a diabolic horde which ravaged entire systems around the Eye of Terror before the Imperium could muster the strength to halt it. During this first Black Crusade, Abaddon made many bloody pacts with the Gods of Chaos. In the crypts below the Tower of Silence on Uralan, Abaddon recovered the Daemon Sword Drach'nyen. With the howling daemon blade in his fist Abaddon became nigh unstoppable. Whole cities were burned in sacrifice to the ever-hungry daemons of Chaos, and entire armies were torn apart by gibbering Warp entities. Abaddon's power swelled to inhuman proportions as the gods of Chaos rewarded him lavishly and he undertook acts of fiendish bravery which horrified those who stood against him. 'Pre-World Arc' Abaddon and his Chaos fleets exit the Warp and enter the Sol system and go on a direct course for Earth. Weapons & Abilities Abaddon is a powerful warrior of immense strength and skill. In his left hand he carries the Daemon Sword Drach'nyen. Drach'nyen was powerful enough to destroy a Space Marine Land Raider and flay the souls from those it struck with a single touch. In his right hand he carries the Talon of Horus, a unique Lightning Claw fitted with a twin-linked Bolter taken from the corpse of the Warmaster Horus himself. Abaddon also possesses the Mark of Chaos Ascendant, which bestows all the benefits of every one of the four other Marks of Chaos, forever branding him as the greatest Campion of Chaos Undivided. Abaddon's armour is covered with many archaic devices, runes, and fetishes that he has collected over time. The ancient Sons of Horus Terminator Armor Abaddon wears still incorporates a Daemonic Rune gifted to him by the Daemon-Oracle of Asellus Tertius which greatly enhances his protection from normal weapons. He is also described as a demagogue, able to sway other followers of Chaos to his cause against the Imperium. Abaddon's extraordinary connection to all 4 of the major Chaos Gods and multiple arcane layers of daemonic protection means that he cannot be killed outright by anything in the purely physical world, even direct fire from a super-heavy tank such as a Baneblade or a Land Raider. Trivia *Abaddon's handler had originally choose to other character to use before him (Kefka and The Dragonborn), however he wasn't aware that those two had been taken. So he decided to settle on Abaddon. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by burnitup